


it seems yesterday

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Elliot Waugh non era mai stato un particolare fan di bambini, neonati e tutto quello connesso a chi avesse meno di diciotto anni.





	it seems yesterday

Elliot Waugh non era mai stato un particolare fan di bambini, neonati e tutto quello connesso a chi avesse meno di diciotto anni.

Prima di tutto era figlio unico dunque non aveva avuto fratelli minori di cui occuparsi o con cui giocare, in quanto agli amici … era come se i bambini della sua età avessero intuito fin da subito che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in lui e per questo lo avevano evitato, nella migliore delle ipotesi, o picchiato, nella peggiore e ormai abituale ipotesi quotidiana.

Breakbills era stata la sua salvezza, lì era pari agli altri, nessuno si scandalizzava per il suo orientamento sessuale, per i suoi abiti o per i suoi modi di fare, anzi aveva presto scoperto come fosse facile essere popolare al college, come la magia lo rendesse uguale a tutti gli altri, il suo innato charme faceva il resto mettendolo in una condizione di parità a cui non era stato abituato. Margo Hanson era stata la sua migliore amica, una complice e forse l’unica persona che lo aveva trattato alla pari, niente sussiego, niente aria di superiorità o insulti, a Margo bastava lui e lo accettava così com’era con pregi e difetti, erano fatti per essere migliori amici e se fosse stato anche solo lontanamente tendente alla bisessualità probbailmente Margo sarebbe stata la sua futura moglie e la madre dei suoi figli invece di essere l’unica donna della sua vita.

E tutto andava bene, finchè nella sua vita non era comparso Quentin Coldwater e da lì in poi era andato tutto meravigliosamente a puttane.

Aveva pianificato di sedurlo ma a causa dei tenti imprevisti aveva sempre finito per rimandare e alla fine aveva offerto a Quentin la cosa più importante: la propria amicizia e la possibilità che Quentin potesse trovarsi in condizioni di parità nei suoi confronti. Solo Margo era stata degna prima di Quentin ed era determinato a non perderlo, se non poteva averlo come amante allora lo avrebbe avuto come amico, questo prima di quel disastroso 3some con Margo che aveva rovinato tutto.

Tra Alice, Fillory che esisteva realmente e la sua proclamazione a re aveva avuto troppo da fare, per non parlare di Fen, povera dolce Fen che non meritava di dover sposare un uomo come lui, per quanto potesse volerle bene e la stimasse mai sarebbe riuscito realmente a vederla come qualcuno da amare; come una sua pari si ma un’amante … quello mai e non era nemmeno colpa di lei e sicuramente quello che era accaduto con le fate non era stato d’aiuto, anche ora che pure avevano riavuto Fray.

Quando si era imbarcato in quella missione con Quentin non ci aveva seriamente pensato, ignorava del tutto cosa significasse il mosaico, questo tre anni prima.

Avevano di nuovo la magia, erano tornati uguali a prima ed erano a Fillory, nel passato ma comunque a Fillory c’era la magia e questo era quel contava, per entrambi. The beauty of life, qualcosa di così semplice ma allo stesso tempo complesso e c’erano così tante combinazioni possibili che prima o poi avrebbero indovinato quella giusta, dovevano solo provare, e avere qualcosa per non pensarci troppo.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la sera del loro primo anniversario del mosaico Quentin lo avrebbe baciato. Aveva sognato un momento simile infinite volte, in cui era l’altro a prendere l’iniziativa e lui era abbastanza cosciente da ricordarlo ma nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati si era sentito così bene quando le labbra di Quentin Coldwater avevano sfiorato le sue dopo tanto tempo. Era pari se non superiore a quella che doveva essere la felicità, la consapevolezza di aver trovato quello, la persona giusta con cui trascorrere il resto della propria vita e … volere qualcosa che non fosse solo sesso occasionale ma qualcosa di solido e duraturo.

Aveva ricambiato il bacio e poi era accaduto tanto altro ma si era rifiutato di dargli un nome, con un nome sarebbe diventato reale e lui non era mai stato tipo da relazioni stabili o da famiglia anche se erano ormai mesi che lui e Quentin dormivano insieme nello stesso letto e facevano l’amore ogni volta che lo desideravano. Erano amici, amanti, partner, una perfetta situazione alla pari e lui stava bene così, senza che si dovesse per forza dare un’etichetta a quello che erano.

Poi era arrivata Arielle e inizialmente avrebbe pensato che Quentin avrebbe scelto lei, perché perdere tempo con lui quando Arielle poteva offrirgli stabilità, tranquillità e una famiglia, una vera famiglia con cui poter vivere l’apple life che meritava?

Sorprendentemente Quentin aveva rifiutato l’idea, lui aveva bisogno di entrambi in maniera diversa ma uguale, ai suoi occhi Elliot ed Arielle avevano una posizione di parità e non era intenzionato a rinunciare a nessuno dei due, se entrambi stava bene aveva aggiunto. E alla fine ad entrambi stava bene, erano felici tutti e tre, ognuno con i propri compiti e i propri orari e … il sesso non era mai stato così grandioso, mai Elliot si era sentito così bene, che partecipasse, fosse semplice spettatore o si facesse guardare, Quentin ed Arielle lo completavano in una maniera a dir poco fantastica. Quando Arielle era rimasta incinta si era di nuovo offerto di andarsene ma era stata lei ad impedirglielo, lui era il suo amico e non avrebbe rinunciato a lui solo perché stava per avere un figlio dall’uomo che entrambi amavano, non avrebbe imposto quella meschineria a lui e a Quentin aveva dichiarato una sera e Quentin era stato d’accordo con lei, lo amava e voleva solamente non perderlo aveva giurato.

E ora aveva Rupert tra le braccia, non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi con lui ma Rupert sembrava aver capito come comportarsi con lui, se con Arielle o Quentin piangeva spesso o comunque faceva i capricci, con lui non si era mai permesso, come se avesse la sensazione che un pianto a dirotto avrebbe potuto distruggere tutto. Il neonato, aveva già tre mesi ed Elliot si sentiva impacciato con lui come quando era appena nato, aprì gli occhi e li puntò nella sua direzione, quelli erano gli occhi di Quentin pensò Elliot per un istante prima di sorridergli e vedere Rupert ricambiarlo.

<< Hai dormito, hai mangiato, non devi essere cambiato … esattamente che cosa vuoi? >> domandò a suo figlio, Quentin ci teneva a ricordargli che erano entrambi i padri di Rupert.

Rupert non disse niente, semplicemente si limitò a stringere il suo dito indice tra le mani ridendo divertito.

<< Come vuoi piccolo dittatore, al vostro servizio >> sussurrò Elliot prima di stringerlo a sé, Rupert era qualcosa che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto avere: una famiglia che si era scelto, una vita tutto sommato tranquilla e nessuno che lo giudicasse, un figlio suo che potesse vedere crescere come non era potuto accadere con Fray, Rupert Coldwaugh era suo figlio, figlio suo, di Quentin e di Arielle e loro tre erano una famiglia.

 

****

 

Non pensava che sarebbe vissuto abbastanza da poter vedere i suoi nipoti, principalmente perché era convinto che non avrebbe mai avuto figli.

Quando Rupert aveva presentato loro Alicia ne erano stati entrambi entusiasti, erano bastati pochi minuti di chiacchere e già sentivano di amarla, l’unico dubbio lo aveva sollevato Quentin chiedendosi a voce alta se Rupert fosse abbastanza per lei, guadagnandosi un’occhiata divertita da parte di Elliot, una risata da parte di Alicia e uno sbuffo da parte di Rupert stesso.

Erano stati felicissimi di partecipare al matrimonio, l’unica occasione in cui avevano lasciato il cottage in oltre vent’anni di permanenza e ora … ora erano nonni. A onor del vero l’unico nonno era Quentin ma l’altro non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: Elliot era padre di Rupert tanto e quanto lui, la loro era una situazione di parità, punto, che lui fosse il genitore biologico era solamente un piccolo dettaglio. Quentin si era chiesto cosa avrebbe pensato Arielle di tutto quello e lui aveva sospirato, povera Arielle che non aveva avuto l’opportunità di veder crescere Rupert, quanto sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lui si era spesso detto, e pensare che la malattia che l’aveva uccisa sulla Terra si sarebbe potuta facilmente curare, invece lì a Fillory pur avendo la magia né lui né Elliot avevano potuto fare qualcosa, solamente esserle di conforto negli ultimi giorni e giurarle che avrebbero badato a Rupert.

Quella mattina Rupert aveva deciso di passare per pranzo e aveva portato con sé Janet, appena tre mesi eppure così curiosa e adorabile stava pensando Elliot mentre la teneva tra le braccia, per un istante ebbe un dejà vu di lui e Rupert quando questi aveva la stessa età di sua figlia e lui se lo portava dovunque, fino a quel momento non aveva creduto possibile poter amare qualcuno come aveva amato Rupert, quell’amore disinteressato eppure potente per cui avrebbe fatto follie. Non lui che una vita prima saltava di letto in letto cercando di fuggire dal ragazzo spaventato che era stato un tempo.

Janet cominciò a stringere il suo dito indice come per ricordargli che lei era ancora lì ed Elliot le sorrise, erano trascorsi così tanti anni da quando era stato un re eppure non si era mai sentito così felice con così poco, il cottage, il mosaico, Quentin, Rupert e Alicia, e ora Janet.

<< Mi ricordo che ci sei anche tu, tesoro, un po’ vecchio sono ma non così tanto >> mormorò e Janet, che probbailmente non aveva capito una parola ma che aveva intuito che si riferisse a lei, gorgogliò divertita facendolo sorridere.

Quentin sorrise osservando l’amore della sua vita e sua nipote, era tutto così perfetto. Rupert gli stava dicendo qualcosa ma effettivamente non stava ascoltando e non solo perché il suo udito non era più quello di una volta. Elliot e Janet erano più divertente del solito, finalmente Elliot si considerava in pari con lui, com’era giusto che fosse, era stato presente alla nascita di Rupert, e anche al momento del concepimento se doveva essere onesto, per tutta l’infanzia e l’adolescenza di Rupert era stato presente pronto ad aiutarlo, anche quando Arielle era morta, si erano fatti coraggio a vicenda in quei tremendi primi mesi che erano seguiti alla morte di sua moglie.

<< Papà … mi stai ascoltando? >> domandò Rupert prima di avvicinarsi, tutto quello cominciava a preoccuparlo.

<< Sei preoccupato per Alicia ma sei sicuro che … insomma … >> rispose Quentin, gli occhi fissi su Elliot e Janet, se avesse avuto una macchina fotografica o un cellulare che bella foto ne sarebbe venuta fuori pensò, quante foto avrebbero potuto scattare nel corso degli anni, Rupert neonato, Rupert che muoveva i primi passi, lui ed Elliot giovani, il matrimonio di Rupert e Alicia, Arielle … avrebbe potuto avere una foto di sua moglie per poterla ricordare com’era, la sua memoria non era più quella di una volta ora che si avvicinava ai sessanta, non che fosse vecchio ma a Fillory non avevano la tecnologia della Terra che gli sarebbe potuta essere d’aiuto.

<< No, no … no! >> quasi urlò Rupert ottenendo come unico risultato quello di svegliare Janet che cominciò quietamente a piangere tra le braccia di Elliot che li guardò male entrambi prima di cominciare a cullare dolcemente Janet canticchiando qualcosa.

<< Rupert, tu lo sai come nascono i bambini, vero? Mi sembra di ricordare che abbiamo avuto una chiacchierata a proposito ma potrei sbagliarmi >> dichiarò Quentin mentre suo figlio diventava scarlatto, ricordava bene quel momento, fin troppo; era in parità nella sua lista di ricordi imbarazzanti con la sua prima sbronza, appena sotto il momento a dir poco imbarazzante quando Arielle lo aveva beccato mentre lui ed Elliot scopavano senza di lei e lui era in una posizione a dir poco acrobatica che a distanza di tanti anni era sicuro di non poter più replicare.

<< Ricordo benissimo quella conversazione, nella mia lista dei momenti imbarazzanti è in parità con l’occasione in cui papà El mi ha beccato con la figlia del mugnaio >> fu la risposta, Elliot era uscito dal cottage ridacchiando quel giorno, questo Quentin se lo ricordava bene.

<< E allora perché vuoi escludere quell’ipotesi? >> gli domandò lui curioso.

<< Perché è troppo presto e siamo stati attenti, non chiedermi come ma siamo stati attenti >> replicò Rupert ancora rosso come un pomodoro, i ragazzi di oggi pensò Quentin scuotendo la testa, almeno Janet si era rimessa a dormire.

<< Rupert … Rupert, Rupert … io e tuo padre allora non ti abbiamo insegnato nulla? Senza preservativo non si è mai del tutto sicuri, e anche lì c’è la possibilità che non funzioni, le istruzioni dicono che è efficace al 99%, qui a Fillory è difficile trovare un drugstore che li venda ma ti abbiamo insegnato come usare la magia >> lo riprese Quentin, Fillory non credeva nel sesso sicuro … una volta tornati nel proprio tempo, se fossero tornati, avrebbe dovuto ricordare ad Elliot di provvedere, chissà che tipo di pubblicità-progresso potevano inventarsi lui e … Margo, Margo Hanson, era quello il nome giusto si disse. Per quanto ricordasse i volti era sempre più difficile abbinarli a un volto, ennesima prova che stavano invecchiando, in questo lui ed Elliot erano pari.

<< E io continuo a non capire di cosa parli papà, ma … ne parliamo un’altra volta >> concluse Rupert mentre Elliot si stava avvicinando con Janet tra le braccia che dormiva beata, era come un dejà vu pensò Quentin, il mosaico gli aveva dato tanta felicità e ora … pensare che tutto poteva finire lo faceva star male ma almeno aveva Elliot Waugh con lui.


End file.
